


something is happening here, but you don't know what it is, do you?

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что выйдет, если изначально не было Скотта, а на его месте была Лидия?</p>
            </blockquote>





	something is happening here, but you don't know what it is, do you?

**Author's Note:**

> для Маршалл Ли

Стайлз получает битой по руке и Лидия с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не ударить его еще раз.

– Какого черта ты здесь забыл?

– Собирайся, сегодня будет весело, – он потирает руку и не говорит ни слова о том, как больно.

– Я никуда не пойду, Стайлз, завтра первый день школы.

– И девочки должны потратить всю ночь на прихорашивания? Брось, Лидия, последняя ночь перед осенью, не лишай меня возможности провести еще немного времени с тобой.

– Куда мы пойдем? – она прислоняет биту к стене и скрещивает руки.

Стайлз никогда не получает отказа, но ему всегда нужно добиться согласия долгими уговорами. Иногда долгими, иногда – нет. Зависит от того в каком настроении Лидия. Так (от части) работает их дружба.

– Подслушал звонок из участка, в лесу нашли тело.

– Нам-то что там делать?

– Самое интересное, – он наконец слезает со второго этажа. Все лицо красное. – Нашли только одну половину тела.

– Ты серьезно?

– Серьезней некуда, детка, – он подмигивает и застегивает балахон. – Так что, долго ты еще будешь здесь стоять?

Лидия уходит в дом, накидывая поверх футболки кофту и ветровку. Ингалятор ложится в карман рядом с телефоном.

*

Самая ужасная идея на свете. Лидия повторяет эту фразу с периодичностью три раза в неделю с самого первого дня, когда они со Стайлзом познакомились.

Когда-нибудь их двоих посадят.

– Я скорее выколю себе глаз веткой, чем увижу у себя под ногами хоть что-то.

– Да прекрати ныть, и вообще, будь тише, нас могут услышать.

– Почему я согласилась? – вопрос риторический и бессмысленный.

– Мы же лучшие друзья, – Стайлз так и сияет, когда говорит об этом.

– Ладно, лучший друг, дай мне пару минут отдыха. И ответь на вопрос: какую часть тела мы ищем?

Пятно света, ползущее по земле, замирает – Стайлз щелкает выключателем фонарика несколько раз.

– Я даже не подумал об этом.

– И что, если убийца все еще в лесу?

– Все еще не думаю об этом, – Стайлз ухмыляется и ползет вверх по небольшой горке, но Лидия слышит нотки волнения в его голосе.

Отлично, ей стоило самой подумать об этом раньше. Ну, теперь винить кого-либо поздно, они уже здесь.

Лидия поднимается следом, но приступ не дает ей отпустить комментарий по поводу сознательности Стайлза. Она вдыхает лекарство и слышит шум разговоров поблизости.

– Иди сюда.

Лидия ложится на землю, стараясь не запачкать джинсы, и приглядывается – группа полицейских прочесывает лес.

Лучше это стать уже не может.

– Бежим, – громким шепотом зовет Стайлз и вскакивает на ноги, убегая в сторону.

Хоть бы этот придурок врезался в дерево – меньше проблем, – зло думает Лидия, но все равно бежит следом.

Дальше Лидия успевает только увидеть два блика фонарей, а потом лес раздражается криком Стайлза и собачьим рычанием.

– Мы взяли его!

– Нет! Стойте. Этот маленький преступник принадлежит мне, – голос отца Стайлза Лидии иногда снится в кошмарных снах. – Когда ты уже перестанешь подслушивать мои телефонные звонки?

– Когда они станут совершенно скучными? – предлагает Стайлз и Лидия слышит недовольное шипение.

– Лидия тоже здесь?

– Нет, пап, что ты, она дома. Хотела выспаться перед завтрашним днем.

– Сомневаюсь. – шериф повышает голос. – Лидия, ты здесь?

Несколько секунд молчания. Лидия чувствует, как сердце бьется где-то в горле, но не отвечает.

Начинающийся дождь влажной пленкой оседает на коже и волосах. 

Она ведь только приняла душ.

Черт.

– Ну пап, что я говорил? Здесь только я. Совершенно один. В лесу.

– Ладно, Стайлз, тогда я отведу тебя в машину, и мы поговорим о вторжении в частную жизнь, – Лидия выглядывает из-за дерева и успевает заметить, как шериф тащит своего сына за ворот толстовки.

Великолепно.

Теперь она одна. То есть, совершенно одна. В темном лесу, где идет дождь, где лежит половина чьего-то тела, где, может быть, все еще находится убийца.

А у Лидии с собой только мобильный. Она достает его и видит последние секунды жизни устройства.

Батарея умерла.

Ладно, хотя бы ингалятор у нее есть.

Без фонарика можно как-то обойтись.

– Спокойно, Лидия, здесь нет никого больше. Только копы. – она накидывает на голову капюшон и идет домой.

*

Только с ней могло такое случиться – мысли перебивают одна другую, пока Лидия валяется на земле и смотрит на то, как возле нее проносится два десятка оленей. Ингалятор валяется где-то рядом, но сейчас самым главным становится не двигаться. Не двигаться, не двигаться, лучше уж остаться без ингалятора, чем без половины головы.

Когда олени убегают достаточно далеко, Лидия встает и принимается водить руками по земле, цепляясь пальцами за листья, ветки и камни.

– Давай же, – но никакие уговоры не помогают.

Руки натыкаются на что-то упругое и холодное и Лидия, убирая их, начинает кричать так, что закладывает уши.

О да, она нашла верхнюю половину тела мертвой девушки.

Правой ногой Лидия цепляется за высокий корень и летит вниз.

Падение лишает сил, голова начинает гудеть. Стайлз сейчас наверняка дома, уже сидит в своей комнате и пытается дозвониться до нее.

Сзади раздается слабый вой, а следом за ним рычание.

Лидия оборачивается и видит совсем рядом с собой огромную волосатую тварь, больше похожую на собаку-мутанта.

Ноги сами несут ее прочь, дыхание со свистом вырывается изо рта, но у Лидии ничего не получается.

Она снова падает на землю, теперь лицом вниз и слышит жалобный стон разрываемых когтями швов. Укус заставляет Лидию закричать, закрыть глаза и увидеть темно-красный цвет боли.

Вырваться удается с трудом, она бежит вперед и не оглядывается, стараясь не прислушиваться к тому, догоняет ли ее снова это животное. Волк.

Выбравшись на шоссе и едва не попав под машину, Лидия поднимает разодранные слои одежды вверх и видит ужасный кровоточащий след от укуса.

*

– Олени? И волк? Ты уверена, что не сильно ушиблась головой? – Стайлз тянет руку вперед, и Лидия только толкает его в плечо кулаком. – Да брось, в Калифорнии волков нет уже лет шестьдесят.

– Серьезно?

– Да, серьезно, никаких волков.

Лидия закатывает глаза и сдается, но потом вспоминает еще кое-что.

– Ладно, проехали эту тему с волками, можешь не верить и дальше, но зато я нашла ту, другую половину тела.

– Да ладно? – у Стайлза так рот и открывается.

– Но я потеряла ингалятор, придется вернуться туда.

– Да, крошка, как скажешь, – он улыбается. – Найдем ингалятор, найдем и тело.

– Заткнись, – хмурится Лидия и заходит в школу. – Ты готов к тренировке?

– Я? Как обычно, что особенного нужно сделать, чтобы остаться на скамье запасных? Ты знаешь ответ.

– Нет, в этот раз мы оба окажемся на поле.

– И оба будем в команде неудачников?

Лидия решает не отвечать Стайлзу и направляется в класс.

*

– Вы все знаете, что прошлой ночью в лесу было найдено тело. И полицейские уже задержали подозреваемого, – Лидия поворачивается к Стайлзу, лицо которого выражает: «не понимаю о чем он», в то время как мистер Пинкман продолжает свою речь: – Так что ничто не помешает вам сосредоточиться на…

Его голос прерывается телефонным звонком, таким громким, что Лидия прикладывает ладони к ушам, надеясь, что это поможет. Никто в классе не выражает недовольства, все заняты просмотром листов с заданиями на семестр.

Звонок сменяется женским голосом:

– Четвертый раз за день, мам, ты бьешь все рекорды. Может, хватит уже? Это не первый раз в новом классе. Кажется, я ничего не забыла, – пауза. – Нет, я забыла ручку, – девушка смеется. – Из всех вещей я забыла именно ручку.

Лидия слышит шум шагов.

– Ладно, мне уже пора, увидимся днем.

Наконец-то Лидия понимает, что все это время слышала разговор девушки, сидящей у входа в корпус. К ней подходит директор и они вместе идут в школу. Теперь Лидия слышит новый диалог.

– Простите, что заставил вас ждать. Так вы сказали Сан-Франциско? Вы не там выросли?

– Нет, но мы жили там больше года, что крайне необычно для нашей семьи.

– Надеюсь, что в Бейкон Хиллз вы задержитесь намного дольше.

Дверь в класс открывается, теперь Лидия слышит стук чужого сердца.

– Класс, это наша новая студентка, Эллисон Арджент.

Лидия вдыхает слабый запах чужих духов, видит темные волосы и синий шарф.

– Пожалуйста, сделайте все что сможете, чтобы она чувствовала себя комфортно.

Эллисон выбирает место позади Лидии и не успевает даже сесть, как Лидия протягивает ей ручку.

– Спасибо, – почти вопросительно благодарит Эллисон и Лидия отвлекается от нее, начиная изучать список, который остальные уже успели просмотреть.

*

– Как новенькая, пробыв в школе всего час, уже обзавелась друзьями? – Энджела наблюдает за Джексоном и его девушкой Эрикой, на два голоса расхваливающими команду по лакроссу. 

Лидия слышит:

– Отличный жакет.

И:

– Теперь ты моя лучшая подруга.

Стайлз только фыркает и говорит:

– Красивые люди тусуются вместе, ничего удивительного.

Эрика приглашает Эллисон на вечеринку в будущую субботу, Лидия старается не смотреть в их сторону слишком часто.

*

– Мартин! – кричит тренер, и Лидия вздрагивает. – Ты на воротах.

Ей в руки летят клюшка и шлем.

– Но я никогда не была в игре.

– Отлично, всем нужно размяться, и несколько голов поднимут команде дух.

Лидия вздыхает и надевает шлем, не так она себе представляла первый день. Стайлз, кажется, тоже не очень рад. Он свистит ей и добавляет, пока Лидия рядом:

– Просто не давай им расслабиться, все будет круто.

Команда ждет своей очереди, выстроившись в колонну.

На трибунах сидят Эллисон и Эрика.

– Кто это? – Лидия слышит голос Эллисон.

– Она? Понятия не имею, а что?

– У нас вместе класс английского.

Свисток опять оглушает, а дальше начинается самое интересное.

Лидия ловит все мячи, от парней и девчонок.

– Какого… – удивляется она, но продолжает стоять на воротах, слушая возгласы Стайлза.

В голове начинает играть какая-то бодрая музыка и Лидия улыбается, поправляет шлем, видя, что Джексон выходит вперед опережая всех. Вид у него крайне недовольный.

Отлично, сейчас этот говнюк получит.

Стоит Лидии поймать мяч, все болельщики взрываются криками, неважно, что их там человек пятнадцать, не больше. Стайлз трясет Денни, сидящего рядом и вопит от радости.

– Отличная работа, Мартин, – похвала тренера ничего особенного не значит, но видеть, как кривится лицо Джексона – вот отличная награда для Лидии.

Эллисон аплодирует и смотрит только на нее.

*

– Я не знаю, что это было, – говорит Лидия и перепрыгивает ручей. – Как будто я могла тормозить время и ловить каждый мяч.

– Ты была ошеломительной! – Стайлз попадает правой ногой в воду, но не останавливается.

– Но это еще не самое странное. Я могу слышать самые тихие звуки, чувствовать вещи.

– Чувствовать вещи?

– Да, к примеру, пластинку виноградной жвачки у тебя в кармане.

– У меня нет… – Стайлз говорит и трогает карманы, вытаскивая из внутреннего жвачку, с которой почти слезла обертка. – Ладно. Так, все началось с укуса?

– Это инфекция, мое тело борется с шоком или что-то в этом роде, – Лидия убирает ветки и продолжает смотреть под ноги.

Они пришли сюда за ингалятором, отец ей голову открутит, если узнает о его пропаже.

– Знаешь, кажется, я слышал об этом особенном виде инфекции.

– Что именно? – Лидия останавливается.

– Кажется, это называется ликантропией, – говорит Стайлз и выглядит при этом абсолютно серьезным.

– Что это? Это смертельно?

– Нет, но приносит неудобства раз в месяц.

Что? Он же не о месячных говорит?

– О чем ты?

– В ночь полнолуния, – а потом Стайлз воет. Он просто воет как маленький волк.

Лидия бьет его без малейшего сожаления. Ну что за придурок? И это они лучшие друзья? Нет, большое спасибо.

– Да брось ты, быть оборотнем это круто! И ты говорила, что слышала волчий вой.

– Со мной может быть что-то серьезное, а ты только и думаешь поиздеваться, Стайлз!

– Точно, ты ведь оборотень, – теперь он рычит и строит совершенно идиотскую рожу. – Ладно, я шучу и ты это понимаешь. Но не думай, что я не стану переплавлять столовое серебро в пули. Полнолуние в будущую среду.

– Кажется, мы пришли. Это было здесь. Олени, тело и ингалятор.

– Убийца мог перетащить тело.

– Ну, мой ингалятор ему точно ни к чему, – Лидия цепляется пальцами за листву, чувствуя легкую боль между лопаток. – Эта штука стоит восемьдесят долларов.

Стайлз смотрит в сторону и вздрагивает.

– В чем дело?

Лидия поднимается и видит рядом незнакомого парня, явно не школьника. Вид у него недовольный.

– Что вы делаете здесь? Это частная собственность, – на каждое слово приходится один шаг вперед.

– Прости, чувак, мы не знали, – бормочет Стайлз и постоянно смотрит вниз.

– Мы просто искали, – слова не идут дальше, этот парень вцепился взглядом в Лидию и это мешает ей говорить дальше. – Неважно.

Он не выглядит убежденным, но следом за этим кидает Лидии ее ингалятор; засовывает руки обратно в карманы своей кожаной куртки и уходит, напоследок бросив еще один взгляд на Стайлза.

– Отлично, теперь я могу пойти на работу.

– Нет, стой, ты не понимаешь? – Стайлз цепляется пальцами за ее плечо. – Это ведь был Дерек Хейл.

В памяти коротким всполохом мелькает какое-то воспоминание, но оно слишком давнее, чтобы Лидия смогла вытащить его наружу.

Стайлз продолжает:

– Ты ведь помнишь, правильно? Он всего на несколько лет старше нас. Его семья, все они сгорели в пожаре лет десять назад, – Стайлз постоянно оглядывается в ту сторону, куда ушел Дерек.

– Хотелось бы мне знать, зачем он вернулся.

Стайлзу, несомненно, тоже интересен этот вопрос – Лидии для этого не нужно обладать экстрасенсорными способностями.

*

На улице начинается дождь ровно к тому моменту, когда она оказывается в лечебнице. Лидия решает потратить пару минут на то, чтобы сменить повязку на ране, которая странным образом не дает о себе знать.

Пластырь отлепляется от кожи и…

И ничего, нет никаких следов укуса волка, которые были еще вчера.

Может, Стайлз прав, и Лидия ночью правда была укушена оборотнем.

Или, он был прав чуть раньше, когда сказал, что она ударилась головой после падения.

Стоит ей затащить пакет с кормом в комнату с кошками, как те начинают сходить с ума. Бегают по клеткам и орут как ненормальные.

Лидия думает, черт с ними, можно и позже покормить.

Стук во входную дверь заставляет ее вздрогнуть. На улице стоит мокрая и испуганная Эллисон и стоит Лидии открыть дверь, как Эллисон прорывает:

– Я просто ехала домой и отвлеклась буквально на секунду, хотела переключить песни на телефоне, как эта собака, она просто появилась там, и… – слова перемешиваются со всхлипами и Лидии сложно отличить слезы истерики от капель дождя на лице Эллисон.

– Все хорошо, все хорошо, дыши, просто дыши. – Эллисон быстро затихает и смотрит на Лидию своими огромными заплаканными глазами. – Ты помнишь, где это произошло? Я могу послать контроль за животными туда.

– Нет, то есть да, я знаю, где это было, но я взяла ее с собой.

Она открывает заднюю дверь, и собака встречает Эллисон злым лаем, та только жмется к Лидии. Осознанно или нет – какая разница.

– Ты в порядке? – дождавшись кивка, Лидия делает шаг вперед и склоняется над собакой. Животное начинает тихо скулить и дается в руки с первого раза.

*

Собака лежит на столе, Эллисон трясется, стоя рядом с Лидией.

– У нее сломана нога, думаю, что смогу наложить шину и дать ей обезболивающее.

Эллисон снова кивает, она выглядит напуганной.

– Все будет нормально. Хорошо, что ты привезла ее сюда. Некоторые ведь бросают животных на месте и уезжают.

– Я не могла ее бросить, – она обхватывает себя рукам в попытке согреться.

– Тебе стоит поехать домой, у меня нет с собой сменной одежды.

– Может, ты подлатаешь ее, и я подвезу тебя?

Как мило с ее стороны, но Лидия не может согласиться.

– Нет, мне нужно закрыть лечебницу и за мной приедет отец.

Эллисон понимающе улыбается и говорит:

– Спасибо за помощь, не знаю, что бы я делала без тебя. 

Лидия только улыбается и начинает доставать материалы для шины.

– Могу я воспользоваться ванной?

– Пожалуйста.

Лидия через маленькое дверное окошко видит, как Эллисон стягивает с себя мокрую майку и выжимает из нее всю воду. 

Бледная спина отвлекает от всего остального. Завораживает по-настоящему. Но стоит собаке пошевелиться, как Лидия чувствует мгновенно вспыхивающий внутри стыд.

– Я ничего не видела. Ничего.

Когда Эллисон выходит, шина уже наложена на лапу и собака спит на столе.

– Это не очень похоже на меня.

– Что именно?

– Истерика, я обычно не веду себя так.

– Думаю, это нормально, я бы тоже разревелась и все в этом духе, – подбадривает Лидия. 

Она уже хочет прийти домой и рассказать все Стайлзу, желательно в скайпе – так можно будет увидеть его лицо.

Хотя он почти наверняка спишет все на то, что Эллисон девушка, а ему с самого начала ничего не светило.

– Ладно, мне пора. Тебя точно не надо подвезти?

– Нет. Еще нужно кое-что сделать, – морщится Лидия и смотрит за тем, как уходит Эллисон.

Проходит пара минут, когда она возвращается.

– Ты идешь на вечеринку у Эрики?

– Нет, меня не приглашали.

– Что если я тебя позову? Все равно не знаю никого здесь. Понимаю, что звучит странно.

Странно для Лидии.

– Нет-нет, все в порядке. Я буду рада пойти и рассказать тебе все самые жуткие сплетни нашего города.

Эллисон смеется и желает ей хорошего вечера.

Остается полчаса до приезда отца и Лидия уходит к кошкам; ей все равно придется их покормить.

Хотят они этого или нет.

Со всем остальным можно разобраться позже.


End file.
